


You're worth more.

by itsacoldwinter



Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [2]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Give HyunSu a hug 2021, Hurt Cha Hyunsu, Hyuk and Hyun angsty teens, Hyuk and hyun cuddle, Hyuk gets mad at the others POG, Hyuk gives him a hug, Hyuk is a good friend, Hyun needs a hug, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in class um-, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Random & Short, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, idk - Freeform, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacoldwinter/pseuds/itsacoldwinter
Summary: Hyun-su groaned. The protein monster seemed to hate him. He made his way down the stairs. He limped past Hyuk who looks at him with worry.  He ignored the others who crowded him for their things.
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha & Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home), Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Series: Hyuk and Hyun fics LOL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	You're worth more.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another fic *fboy faces* Anyways- Hyun centric now cause they are angsty af istg.
> 
> (The formatting is weird- I'm sorry idk how to use ao3 LOL)

Hyun-su groaned. The protein monster seemed to hate him. He made his way down the stairs. He limped past Eun-Hyuk who looks at him with worry. He ignored the others who crowded him for their things.

  
“You’re just being used” The voice of the shopkeeper echoed in his head.

  
“Did you get my book?” A voice asked him.'

  
“Did you get what I asked?”

  
He nods slightly. Everyone is too close to him. He looked around at the room. He made eye contact with Hyuk. The older teen seemed to get the message. The leader noticed the bloodstain on the younger’s sweats.

  
“Leave him alone” Hyuk bellows.

  
The others glared at the other teen.

  
“That’s his job though.” Someone mumbled from the side.

  
Hyuk turned to Hyun ignoring the other survivors.

  
“Meet me in the camera room, I’ll just talk to them” Hyuk whispers to the teen who’s clearly out of it. The boy nods at him and walks away.

  
“He didn’t get my perfume” Someone complained missing the way Hyuk looked pissed.

  
“Shut up. All of you shut up” Hyuk yells. He’s had it.

  
The survivors looked at him in shock. He’s never yelled at all.

  
“You all are so caught up on your things, you don’t even notice that he’s literally bleeding. He’s not our dog. Yes, we send him up there but make your list practical. You don’t need fucking earrings at the end of the world. No one gives a shit about how you look, there are literally monsters walking around.” He spat.

  
“You were the one sending him up there” Someone commented.

  
“Yeah because I didn’t think you would do shit like this. He’s a fucking teenager. He still gets hurt even if he heals fast. So get that through your thick heads. For fuck sake, all of you are old enough to figure shit out, why can’t you just give him a break.” Hyuk spoke, finally getting it out of his chest.

  
Hyuk stands up from where he was leaning on. He made eye contact with Eun-yu who smirks at him. She takes the lead as he walks away to the camera room. He made a quick stop to get water at the store for Hyun to drink. Now to the injured boy...  
  


* * *

“Hey,” Hyuk speaks with a low voice as he enters the camera room. Hyun seemed out of it.Hyun looks up and then looks back down again.

“Can I see your leg?” Hyuk asks as he grabs the first aid. He glanced at Hyun and earned a nod. He smiles slightly as he bandaged the boy’s ankle. He hears the boy wince. He mutters a sorry before handing him the water bottle. The boy drunk it after mumbling a thank you.

  
“How are you feeling?” Hyuk says breaking the silence.

  
“Tired. And sore.” Hyun said quietly.

  
Hyuk pulls him on the bed in the corner.

  
“What happened up there?”

“Protein monster found me after I found someone’s earrings?” Hyun responded blandly.

“I had a talk with them. They probably hate me more but hopefully, they give you a break.” Hyuk smiles as the younger nodded before hugging him.

“Do you want to eat or stay here?”

“Stay here” Hyun mumbled sleepily. Hyuk lets out a chuckle before running a hand through Hyun’s dirty hair. He planted a kiss on his cheek and allowed the boy to wide down.

  
“Sleep well, Hyun. I’ll be here” Hyun falls asleep shortly and Hyuk followed him into dreamland. They have each other’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha what have I done- Hopefully, this isn't a trash fanfic LOL


End file.
